Air, Danau dan Darah
by Fvvn
Summary: For Free! in Your Style challenge! SouRin. Childhood. Mereka bertemu, bersaing, melakukan janken, berbagi cola, berbagi kisah. berbagi cemburu. lalu tertawa.


"_Na, Sousuke."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Bagaimana kalau ditentukan dengan janken saja?"_

"_Ap—kau tahu kan aku belum pernah menang janken melawanmu?"_

"_Belum pernah bukan berarti tidak bisa menang, kan?"_

"_...Dasar—" _

"—_Kau sengaja mendorong keberuntungan untuk dirimu sendiri ya?"_

"_Hahah!" _

"—_Ayolah tidak apa-apa kan?"_

"_Ugh."_

"_Kenapa wajahmu malah kusut begitu? Seharusnya ini jadi hari yang bahagia."_

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika ditentukan dengan pertandingan gaya kupu-kupu saja?"_

"_Mm... tidak."_

"_Whay." _

"_Waktunya tidak akan cukup. Sebentar lagi Ai dan Momotaro datang. Kita harus manfaatkan waktu sekarang, sebaik mungkin."_

"_Ugh."_

"_Kau membuat wajah buruk itu lagi."_

"_Berisik."_

"_Hahaha! Ayolah, janken. Kau mau atau tidak?"_

"_Ugh... baiklah."_

"_Kalau begitu—Jan-ken!"_

"_Tunggu—"_

"—_PON!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Lho? Aku menang?"_

.

.

.

**Air, Danau dan Darah**

**Free! Eternal Summer (c) Kouji Ouji**

**Rate T**

**Childhood, Alternate Timeline, Random plot, Keju, OOC, SouRin bromance**

**Memenuhi challange 'Free! in Your Style'**

**Kategori Childhood**

.

.

.

Di musim panas, diantara suara tonggeret yang melatari, Sousuke menemukannya.

Di pinggir kolam, selepas upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru berakhir. Saat raja siang meninggi, terik.

Waktu itu suasananya sepi. Kaki-kaki kecil para murid SD Sano sudah berhamburan keluar dari gerbang sekolah—termasuk Sousuke, yang memiliki niat sama—untuk pulang, mandi, dan mengonsumsi semangka sebagai _recharge_ tenaga. Akan tetapi niat mulia itu batal saat kelereng hijau danau miliknya menangkap sosok berkepala marun yang sedang menelanjangi diri—tidak benar-benar telanjang, masih menyisakan boxer senada iris Sousuke—di pinggir papan lompat di kawasan kolam _outdoor_ sekolah, yang kebetulan Sousuke lewati di perjalanannya. Kaki yang tadinya sedang melangkah pun perlahan terdiam, memutar 90 derajat ke kiri dan menempel dibalik pagar kawat. Mengintip.

Anak berambut marun dengan tubuh kurus susu mengkilat—karena interferensi cahaya—melebarkan cengirannya. Tidak menyadari keberadaan Sousuke, ia membuat wajah yang terlihat seperti bayi hiu. Menatap segar pada air kolam yang bagaikan kumpulan kristal. Tanpa pemanasan, ia pun berlari kencang dan satu lompatan tinggi di papan menciptakan cipratan air yang dahsyat. Sousuke mengerjap sebentar saat suara 'ledakan' itu terdengar.

Diluar dugaan, anak yang ia pantau tidak melakukan renang dengan sungguh-sungguh. Padahal sudut lompatannya sangat bagus. Tapi yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah mengambang bebas layaknya tidur di atas awan. Betapa gerakan itu sangat malas. Hanya bercipakan bak bebek sesekali, lalu menenggelamkan diri. Kadang-kadang, ia meniup air menjadi gelembung (dalam hati Sousuke melipat dahi). Sempat terlintas di kepalanya, bahwa anak ini hanyalah murid lewat yang menyalahgunakan kolam—yang seharusnya menjadi fasilitas klub—sebagai ajang bersenang-senang.

Merasa telah membuang waktu, akhirnya Sousuke berniat untuk balik badan, pulang. Tapi lagi-lagi gagal saat secara tiba-tiba anak itu berenang cepat dari areal pinggir, menuju pinggir lainnya. Mata Sousuke mengerjap—melihat gaya yang dipakai oleh anak itu.

Kupu-kupu.

Suara pintu menjeblak terdengar kemudian. Membuat fokus Sousuke berganti pada sekuriti sekolah yang datang—dari arah _starting point_ sang bocah marun berenang—dan menginterupsi acara renang si anak yang ternyata sedang berlari menghindarinya dengan keluar dari kolam sambil tertawa-tawa. Seragamnya yang lembab karena keringat, kini basah akibat digenggam terlalu erat oleh telapak tangannya.

Tetesan air pada ujung rambut marun itu terlihat berkilauan.

Keesokkan harinya, Sousuke kembali bertemu dengan anak yang sama. Yang lagi-lagi di pinggir kolam, menatap antusias, dengan singlet biru dongker dibalik seragam formal yang sudah ia lepas dan ia tenteng dengan tangannya. Yang entah kenapa membuat Sousuke tak bisa mengalihkan fokusnya dari satu objek yang sama.

Saat dipanggil guru untuk berbaris, anak itu condong berada di urutan depan karena tingginya. Saat melakukan tes kecepatan, Sousuke serasa melihat orang lain ketika anak itu memecahkan rekor tercepat dengan gaya kupu-kupu miliknya. Sebuah gaya renang yang juga menjadi keahliannya.

Sousuke tentu tidak mau kalah. Sampai pada anak terakhir yang berdiri tepat di depannya, rekor itu belum terkalahkan. Ekspresi Sousuke mengeras—penuh perlawanan.

Saat namanya dipanggil, ia mengambil posisi di pinggir kolam, dan lompat sesuai aba-aba—dalam formasi yang amat ideal.

Ketika wajahnya menghantam air, Sousuke sudah tak memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya fokus menatap depan, mengatur komposisi pernapasan dan bergerak secepat mungkin hingga sampai di garis _finish_.

Satu tepukan telapak tangan pada dinding kolam, Sousuke mendengar gemuruh kemudian. Ketika kepala hitamnya timbul dari permukaan air, sang anak berkepala marun sudah menatapnya—melotot. Tidak hanya dia seorang, tetapi juga yang lain. Sousuke tak tahu kenapa, sampai salah seorang guru menyebutkan rekor waktu miliknya.

"Hei, kau."

Saat itu, sekejap dunia Sousuke berputar cepat.

Ia tersenyum kekanakkan, melihat bocah berambut marun tertarik padanya dan menyambangi Sousuke ketika ia keluar dari kolam. Gantian kini rambut hitam basah miliknya yang bersibak, tepat setelah goggle yang melindungi mata Sousuke, ia lepas.

"Namamu siapa?"

"Huh?"

"Namaku Rin Matsuoka."

Perkenalan hari itu, sangatlah tiba-tiba. dan buru-buru. Untuk seukuran pra-remaja, Rin sudah tahu tata krama ala warga belahan bumi barat dengan menjulurkan tangan, bak orang dewasa.

Danau membentur darah.

"...Sousuke—Yamazaki."

Tangan itu berjabat. Situasi ini sedikit _awkward_ bagi Sousuke yang tidak terbiasa berperilaku demikian.

"Kalau begitu Sousuke," wajah si pemilik nama mengerutkan alis—tergelitik saat nama depannya dipanggil dengan ringan, "Pulang sekolah aku ingin bertanding denganmu, sekali lagi."

"..."

"Gaya kupu-kupu."

Bohong kalau Sousuke tidak terpikat dengan wajah ambisius itu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Oke, kalau begitu—"

Cengiran lebar dilepasnya.

"—Rin."

Pertemuan pertama mereka, diawali dengan persaingan.

.

.

.

.

Karena hari ini adalah takdir.

Cipakan air keras terdengar akibat tamparan telapak tangan yang membentur permukaan air kolam. Menciptakan cipratan diantara datarnya permukaan. Wajah Rin memberengut—dan Sousuke tahu anak berambut marun ini emosian.

"Siaaaaall!"

Fakta bahwa Sousuke mengalahkannya dua kali dalam sehari, tentu tidak menyenangkan bagi Rin yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Seperti kata pepatah dari seorang _anonymous_, bocah itu identik dengan kelabilan.

"Sudahlah, tak usah sefrustasi itu. Kau bisa mengimbangiku itu juga sudah termasuk bagus, soalnya—"

"Tapi aku kalah darimu!"

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin menang!"

"Kalau begitu, berlatih." Sousuke mengulurkan tangan, menatap serius—berusaha menjaga air mukanya supaya tak membuat lawannya tersinggung, "Aku juga akan berlatih. Dan kita akan bertanding lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan seterusnya sampai kita tidak bisa berenang lagi—"

"—Aku mengakuimu sebagai rival. Dan karena kau kuat, maka aku takkan bersikap lengah. Aku akan terus berlatih sampai kau tidak punya pilihan lagi selain harus berlatih lebih keras dariku untuk bisa menang."

Rin ternganga. Nganga yang cukup lama.

Tangan mungil kecokelatan di depannya masih terjulur—bergoyang-goyang menyadarkan. Iris kemerahan Rin jatuh padanya.

"Cepat keluar dari kolam, sebelum penjaga menemukan kita dan mengusir kita seperti kemarin ia mengusirmu."

Rin terdiam. Lalu tertawa sebentar. Ekspresinya melunak, dan tangannya membalas uluran Sousuke—melompat keluar dari kolam dengan kekanakkan. dan menyeringai lebar.

"Oke! Tunggu sampai aku mengalahkanmu." Rambutnya terkibas, sambil berkacak pinggang.

Pemarah sekalipun, Rin tetaplah mahluk yang sportif. Dan Sousuke bersyukur karenanya.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjadi lengket—lebih-lebih daripada sebungkus lem gajah. Hampir di setiap kegiatan sekolah, mereka bisa ditemui dalam satu kemasan yang sama. Saat datang, jam istirahat, saat makan siang, pergi ke klub dan bahkan ketika pulang. Kadang kala mereka suka berbagi _bento _terang-terangan di depan khalayak (minus suap-suapan), dan Rin sering menraktir Sousuke _cola_—yang di mata murid-murid terlihat demikian padahal sesungguhnya, Rin sering kalah taruhan dalam setiap pertandingan renang mereka dan ia terpaksa membelikan Sousuke _cola_ sebagai bayaran.

Sousuke sering mampir ke kelas Rin. Biasanya untuk bertanya tentang aktivitas klub atau meminjam buku catatan matematika dan bahasa Inggris milik Rin (yang bagaimanapun juga dunia ini sesungguhnya cukup kejam. karena Rin tak hanya handal dalam bidang olahraga semata. Dan Sousuke sadar bahwa sosok Rin ternyata lebih jenius daripada dirinya jika total potensi mereka dijumlah dan dirata-ratakan). Pun dengan Rin yang sering berkunjung ke kelas Sousuke, untuk menagih hutang—misalnya.

Atau pernah suatu ketika, saat Rin mampir ke kelas Sousuke untuk meneriakinya karena celana dalam mereka tertukar secara tak sengaja saat malam sebelumnya Sousuke menginap di rumah Rin. Sousuke masih ingat satu kelas terbahak-bahak ketika ia memeloroti celananya dengan polos dan menampilkan boxer hitam bergambar hiu yang seolah seperti sedang menggigiti bokongnya.

"Ah, pantas saja terasa sedikit sempit."

"Maksudmu apa?! Badan kita _kan_ tidak berbeda jauh, hei!"

Sousuke dan Rin terkenal sangat dekat? Ya—tentu saja. Tapi meski begitu, anak-anak SD Sano (terutama yang berasal dari klub renang), mengakui bahwa mereka berdua adalah duo perenang dengan rivalitas terkuat, terutama saat perebutan posisi untuk perwakilan lomba renang gaya kupu-kupu.

Karena saat keduanya sudah menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam, dan ketika _stopwatch_ sudah berjalan menghitung waktu pertarungan mereka, aura bersahabat seolah luntur dan petir-petir ganas menyelimuti di setiap kepakan lengan mereka dalam air.

.

.

.

.

Kaleng _cola_ yang sudah setengah remuk sengaja diletakkan di tengah jalan dan ditendang oleh kaki kecil bersepatu tebal. Salju-salju berhamburan—bersamaan dengan kaleng yang melayang cukup jauh dari tempat asalnya. Sousuke berseru takjub.

"Buang sampahnya yang benar dong."

Tapi tidak dengan Rin, yang insting kebajikannya timbul mendominasi. Sousuke melirik kecil, menggosok kepalanya.

"Maaf, maaf, aku _kan_ cuman mau tendang sekali sebelum kubuang."

"Bagaimana kalau ada mobil lewat atau kau mengenai orang lain?"

Sousuke bersiul kekanakkan.

"Seperti biasa kau cerewet ya."

Dan berlari pendek menghampiri kalengnya yang kali ini ia lempar ke kotak sampah—tapi sayang tak masuk dan jatuh tepat setelah menghantam dinding luar tong.

"Sousuke! Jangan main-main terus!"

Dan Rin kembali meneriakinya. Nya yang kini mengangkat satu tangan di depan hidung sebagai permohonan maaf. Nya yang kini menggosok belakang kepalanya—lagi.

"Aku masih ingin berlatih nih kalau kau main-main terus dan lelet nanti kutinggal lho!"

"Geh!" Sousuke panik dan segera membuang kaleng _cola_-nya dengan benar. Ia mengejar langkah buru-buru Rin, kemudian.

"Dasar..."

"Siapa ya orang yang mau-maunya berenang di musim salju begini? Mungkin cuman kau."

"_Kan_ kita berenang di kolam _indoor_."

"Tapi kalau keseringan juga tidak bagus. Hari ini sudah yang ketiga _kan_? Kata mamaku, kesehatan itu prioritas—kadang kau suka berlebihan kalau sedang berlatih."

Rin mengerjap sebentar—sampai lehernya berputar dan menatap Sousuke dengan mulut setengah terbuka.

"Menjadi termotivasi sih bagus. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, Rin."

Ia melihat gumpalan pipi Sousuke yang memerah di tengah dinginnya musim. Dan entah kenapa kini menginfeksi pipi pucatnya yang perlahan berwarna hidup.

"Kau bisa cerewet juga yah. Seperti nenek-nenek."

Lalu tertawa. Tawa yang membuat Sousuke heran. ia mengangkat satu alisnya. Merasa janggal karena Rin baru saja meniru cara bicaranya.

"Aku tidak cerewet, tahu. Lagipula kata-kataku ini benar, _kan_?"

Sousuke mencari persetujuan, tapi Rin tak menanggapi. Hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sousuke—seperti orang tua.

"Kau sudah besar ya Sousuke, papa terharu—"

"Hei, aku serius. Kalau kau sakit, nanti aku tidak tahu harus main sama siapa lagi."

Rin berhenti menepuk, berhenti memasang wajah menggoda.

Kali ini ia memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Senang.

"Bo—doh. Memangnya temanmu cuman aku saja?"

dan kemudian berlari tiba-tiba.

"Oi! Rin—"

Sousuke mengerutkan dahi. Kakinya mau tak mau ikut mengejar, mencoba menyamai.

"Yang kalah traktir roti _yakisoba_ di kantin sekolah, besok! Haha!"

Rin memang egois—ya. Tawanya terdengar menjauh, tertutup oleh salju-salju yang turun dari langit, yang menghalangi visualisasi Sousuke terhadap pemandangan sekeliling dalam beberapa jentik.

Termasuk punggung kecil Rin, yang terlihat mengabur dan begitu dingin—yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya tak terbiasa jika tak berada di dekat Rin walau sedetik saja.

"Hei! RIN! Kubilang tunggu—"

Sousuke masih mengejar dengan semangat. Dengan napas anomali yang menimbulkan uap dingin di depan wajah.

Berkebalikan dengan kondisi saat mereka sedang berada di dalam air—ketika Sousuke menjadi sosok yang justru dikejar Rin dengan segenap hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Musim baru terus bergulir. Sousuke dan Rin untuk yang pertamakalinya akan merasakan pergantian tahun, bersama. Mereka berkeliaran di jalanan komplek (layaknya anak-anak lain) sambil bermain petasan diantara gelap. Sambil mengunyah keripik dan meneguk jus. Sambil menggaruk punggung-punggung yang gatal. Juga menjahili warga yang tengah menikmati penghitungan mundur waktu tahun baru (dengan melempari mereka yang khidmat menggunakan petasan biji atau kodok supaya kaget).

Gebyar kembang api yang meledak di langit memang cantik. Tapi sayang, mereka tak menyaksikan matahari terbit di tahun baru karena orangtua mereka sudah menggiring 'domba-domba kecil'nya untuk segera pulang dan tidur. Hari itu, Rin menginap di rumah Sousuke dan mereka meringkuk di ranjang yang sama karena _futon_ terlalu dingin bagi Rin yang terbiasa tidur bermodalkan singlet, dan Sousuke tak bisa membiarkan temannya menggigil di kamar.

Seiring dengan datangnya musim semi dimana sakura-sakura gugur menghiasi trotoar menuju sekolah, pertandingan pertama mereka sebagai anak klub renang SD Sano pun akhirnya datang. Seperti rencana, posisi perwakilan ditentukan dari penyisihan antar murid yang berlomba-lomba menunjukkan catatan waktu tercepat mereka. Dan untuk kali ini, Sousuke mewakili gaya kupu-kupu, sementara Rin harus mengalah dengan gaya bebasnya. Mereka mendapatkan kemenangan dengan mudah, dan Sousuke merasa bangga dengan dirinya.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan sosok Rin saat itu.

Setelah merasakan pengalaman berlomba di pertandingan ofisial secara perdana, adrenalinnya terpacu untuk hal yang lain.

Sousuke merasa janggal melihat gelagat temannya yang sejak naik dari kolam terus memerhatikan jalannya pertandingan yang tersisa dengan pandangan fokus—begitu fokus.

Sousuke pun ikut menumpu sorot mata pada objek atau hal yang sedang diperhatikan Rin. dan ia terdiam sejenak menyaksikan sebuah _relay_.

Sekelompok anak berenang estafet, terlihat ramai karena kolam tak absen diisi oleh empat orang dengan empat jenis gaya renang yang berbeda pada setiap pergantian anggota dari masing-masing tim. Dari pinggir arena sorakkan keras-keras menyertai. Spanduk dan bendera menghiasi bangku penonton—menyadari bahwa ini hanyalah pertandingan anak SD, Sousuke tentu tak mengira bahwa _relay_ bisa menciptakan suasana yang amat meriah.

"Go! Go! Iwatobi! Go! Go! Iwatobi!"

"Ayo Tachibana! Yang cepat!"

"Jangan mau kalah, Umetaro! Ayooo!"

Sambil memandang bengong ke arah kolam di sepanjang langkah, tahu-tahu bokongnya sudah berada di samping Rin yang duduk di kursi penonton paling depan dengan raut antusias.

Waktu itu, Sousuke tidak tahu apa-apa. Hanya duduk berdampingan, dan menatap bosan. Bosan karena faktanya ia tak begitu tertarik dengan _relay_. Bosan karena Rin tak begitu menanggapi ucapannya di sepanjang pertandingan.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba _relay_?"

_Eggroll_ bersaus milik Sousuke terjatuh mengenai celananya ketika Rin secara tiba-tiba bertanya di tengah waktu istirahat mereka.

Alih-alih menjawab, Sousuke malah menarik tisu yang terselip di kotak makan dan mengelap celananya sebagai prioritas. Rin mendesah sebentar, sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Sudah kuputuskan—aku akan berenang _relay_. Dan kau juga harus ikut karena pasti menyenangkan kalau kita berenang bersama-sama."

"Eh... aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa? Kau dan aku termasuk kuat—dan kita berdua adalah teman dekat. Pasti mudah melakukan _relay_—"

"—seharusnya."

Kalimat itu bergema.

"Kalau kau memang penasaran—akan kucoba."

Sousuke berusaha untuk tak ambil pusing dengan berdebat, dan mencoba peruntungan dibalik perasaan ganjil yang ia simpan diam-diam. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mencoba _relay_ melawan anggota seklub yang juga membentuk tim dalam babak penyisihan memerebutkan posisi perwakilan. Rin yang berbaris di belakangnya—sebagai perenang gaya bebas, menepuk pundak Sousuke dan mengacungkan jempol.

Tapi senyumnya luntur dengan cepat setelah hasil pertandingan didapat.

Rin tidak tahu apa motifnya, yang ia tahu hanyalah Sousuke sengaja melakukannya. Saat ia menyadari kedua anggota timnya yang melakukan _starting_ dengan gaya punggung dan dada, tertinggal jauh dibandingkan tim lawan. Saat itu Sousuke sengaja menambah panjang interval mereka atas dasar kekesalan sesaat.

"Sousuke, kenapa hari ini kau—"

Meskipun ia tidak pantas merasa kesal karena sudah berperilaku kekanakkan.

Karena Rin lah orang yang paling berhak meludahkan amarahnya pada Sousuke.

"Cukup, Rin. Aku tidak ingin ikut _relay_ lagi."

Sousuke melepas goggle dalam gerakan kasar, memunggungi Rin yang menatap terkejut kearahnya. Adalah salah sekian yang berpikir pesimis dan membenci kegiatan renang untuk yang pertamakali.

"Pada akhirnya memang mustahil. Aku tidak suka—kalau orang lain menjadi bebanku."

Sousuke kecil yang harga dirinya begitu tinggi, pergi meninggalkan ruang klub yang disusul oleh Rin dengan langkah cemas.

"Sousuke!"

Tapak kaki yang basah membuat suara-suara cipakan di lantai sepanjang lorong menuju loker ganti terasa dingin. Tapak kaki itu berhenti membuat jejak, saat objek yang dikejarnya telah berdiam di sebuah _bench_ kosong. Rin menahan dirinya.

memerhatikan Sousuke yang duduk dengan wajah tertunduk, ditutupi oleh handuk yang bertengger di kepala. Dengan hati-hati Rin menemani di sampingnya, menggosok rambut yang basah dengan handuk kecil sebagai pengalih perhatian.

"Hei,"

"..."

"_Relay_ itu tidak buruk. Kau harusnya menganggap ini sebagai pengalaman baru. Ayahku juga seorang perenang _relay_—"

"Dan, kau tahu? tim yang kemarin saat perlombaan itu—"

"Ayahmu perenang _relay_ huh?"

Rin mengerjap saat Sousuke membalasnya ketus.

"Pantas saja ia tak berhasil mengikuti kejuaraan, dan berakhir sebagai pemancing. Ayahmu pasti terlalu bersikap _buddy-buddy_ dengan temannya, bukannya berenang dengan serius—"

"HEI!"

Rin menarik lengan Sousuke, mencengkeramnya dengan kuat—hampir-hampir kemerahan. Ekspresinya tak kurang daripada sosok murka.

"Jangan pernah bicara jelek tentang ayahku—tch! "

Nada itu tidak memekakan telinga. Hanya beresonansi cepat, dan terdengar murka.

Gantian kini kepala Rin yang tertunduk dalam, tertutupi oleh handuk yang menyembunyikan iris merah yang berkaca-kaca. Sekelebat perasaan bersalah hinggap di dada Sousuke yang terlalu banyak bicara.

"...Maaf. Aku—"

Dari kursinya Rin mendecak, menggeram, merapal kekesalannya pada Sousuke yang sudah merendahkan orangtua yang ia banggakan. Sousuke kembali menatap lantai. Handuknya sudah ia genggam, ia pelintir sebagai pengalih emosi terhadap Rin.

"Maaf, aku salah—sudah berbicara begitu tentang ayahmu."

"Kenapa kau berenang seperti itu?"

"..."

"Jawab! Kenapa kau sengaja memperlambat diri!"

"Karena aku kesal melihat mereka—"

"—Lagipula bukan berarti persahabatan bisa membuat renang mereka menjadi lebih cepat _kan_."

"Tapi _relay_ itu tentang tim, Sousuke!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?!"

Napas Rin terengah. Ketika teriakan itu bergema di sepanjang lorong—bersyukur tidak ada yang mendengar karena siapapun pasti langsung memisahkan mereka yang tengah 'berkelahi' di tempat.

"Sepertinya pandangan kita memang terlalu berbeda."

"Bagiku renang adalah olahraga individual—"

"Saat kita sudah tenggelam di dalam air, kita sendirian."

Berbagai pendapat Sousuke lontarkan dalam kalimatnya yang tenang dan cepat.

"Rin."

"Lebih baik, kita tidak berenang setim lagi."

Bokong Sousuke terangkat dari _bench_, handuknya ia tinggal.

Rin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi makna terdalam dari kalimat itu seolah membuat hatinya patah.

Seolah seperti—mendeklarasikan bahwa Sousuke membencinya.

.

.

.

.

Musim dingin yang lainnya datang. Adalah musim dimana Rin secara dadakan memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah.

Awalnya Sousuke merasa tak nyaman mengetahui adanya kemungkinan bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari serentet alasan penyebab kepindahan dadakan Rin. Seolah Rin sedang berusaha menghindarinya.

Lebih-lebih saat Rin mengaku, bahwa tahun depan—ketika Rin lulus dari jenjang sekolah dasar—ia akan menetap di Australia, selama tiga tahun penuh untuk meningkatkan kemampuan renangnya dengan bersekolah di sekolah elit.

"—Lalu, kenapa harus ke Iwatobi lebih dahulu?"

"Jadi kau, benar-benar marah padaku?"

Cemas? Tentu saja Sousuke cemas. Menyadari bahwa kurang dari dua tahun lagi waktu kebersamaan mereka yang tersisa sebelum Rin terbang ke negeri seberang dan sekarang, di angkatan tertua Rin justru memutuskan untuk pindah dan berlabuh pada sekolah baru. Meninggalkan Sousuke di SD Sano sendirian.

"Bukan." Rin menggeleng, dengan senyum terekspos yang seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Sousuke bahwa ia tak membencinya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melakukan _relay_—di depanmu. Jadi lebih baik aku pindah ke sekolah lain dan mencari tim baru yang bisa diajak _relay_."

"Tapi—"

"Selain itu, Iwatobi adalah klub lama tempat ayahku dan timnya melakukan _relay_. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya bergabung dengan tim tersebut, walau hanya sebentar."

"O-oh..."

Sousuke mendadak bungkam.

Habis kata jika Rin sudah membahas ayahnya. Trauma kalau-kalau ia akan kelepasan lagi, mengatakan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia katakan.

"Tenang saja, kita masih tetap berteman kok."

"Tentu saja." Sousuke membalas dengan sedikit kesal.

"Dan tetap bermain bersama-sama. Oke?"

Kedua tangan mungil mencengkeram lengan ranselnya kuat-kuat, tersenyum lepas di kaki langit. Sebelum akhirnya berbalik arah.

"Mulai hari ini, jalan kita berbeda—yah."

Di pagi hari yang cerah, saat beberapa anak sekolah melewati mereka—dari yang seumuran sampai kakak kelas SMP dan SMA. Dari sekian banyak sepeda-sepeda, baik milik penjaja koran keliling, tukang mie ayam sampai murid-murid yang berlalu lalang bersama. Disini Sousuke dan Rin, saling bertukar lambaian.

"Sampai nanti, Sousuke."

"Sampai nanti—"

"—Rin."

Dan salam berpisah.

.

.

.

.

Sousuke tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali ia merasa iri dengan seseorang.

Baru saja menyadari, ketika Rin membatalkan banyak pertemuan mereka dengan alasan 'latihan klub' yang intens—yang di mata Sousuke lebih terlihat seperti 'kesenangan terhadap teman baru'.

Padahal Sousuke sudah berusaha untuk mafhum, bahwa musim panas tahun depan adalah musim terakhir bagi Rin untuk bisa mengikuti kejuaraan tingkat SD. Tapi tetap saja, membayangkan adanya orang lain yang berakrab ria dengan Rin seolah membuat Sousuke tersingkir di hadapannya.

Apalagi untuk sekarang, yang bisa mampir ke rumah Rin sudah bukan lagi dia seorang. Ada tiga yang lainnya, yang kini menjadi teman bermain Rin di sekolah dan di klub renang Iwatobi. Terutama yang punya wajah seperti ikan mati, dan rambut hitam berponi. Rin terlihat betah dan lengket sekali dengan orang tak ekspresif sepertinya. Diam-diam Sousuke mengawasi pergerakan mereka dari kejauhan, tanpa diketahui oleh yang bersangkutan—termasuk Rin yang tidak akan pernah mengira bahwa sahabatnya mempunyai mental berkualitas _stalker_.

Kemenangan tim _relay_ Iwatobi makin-makin membuat Sousuke cemburu.

Cemburu karena Rin bisa membuktikan ucapannya, bahwa ia bisa memenangkan _relay_, dan bersenang-senang di dalamnya. Sousuke merasa otomatis terasingkan saat suatu ketika Rin mampir ke rumahnya untuk bermain, dan menunjukkan foto-foto kemenangannya sambil bercerita panjang. tiba-tiba saja Sousuke merasa tak lagi kenal dengan dunia yang dilakoni oleh Rin. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jadi kumbang kotoran yang tidak penting.

"Lalu, lalu, kudengar kau juga berhasil menyabet juara satu untuk gaya kupu-kupu _kan_? selamat ya!"

"Uh... ya."

Sebenarnya Sousuke juga ingin bercerita banyak hal dengan sahabat satu-satunya ini—tentang bagaimana perasaan irinya yang sulit dikontrol atau tentang egoismenya yang menginginkan Rin kembali padanya (di SD Sano), tapi sekali lagi—ia tidak bisa memuntahkannya sembarangan.

Tentu saja—karena perasaannya hanya akan membunuh _mood_ bagus Rin, dan Sousuke tidak ingin menyinggungnya yang sedang berbahagia.

Jadi secara diam-diam, ia simpan saja. Perasaannya.

"Hari ini panas juga ya... kau mau beli es krim tidak?"

"Hei, Sousuke?"

"Eh—Aa, ya."

"Ayo keluar dan beli beberapa."

Tak menyangka juga, akan tiba suatu saat dimana ia merasa renang secara individual terasa sepi. Sepi karena pada saat menang, ia tidak bisa melakukan tos beramai-ramai dan berbagi piala seperti Rin dan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

.

Malam terakhir sebelum keberangkatan, rumah sepi Rin diketuk tepat pada waktu malam dan pada waktu angin di musim gugur sedang berhembus kencang.

Saat Rin membuka pintu, ia tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya ada sebuah keranjang tertutup kain kotak-kotak. Yang ternyata menampung kalengan cola dingin dengan surat kecil. Rin tak bisa menahan cengirannya, menyadari bahwa ia tahu sekali siapa sang pengirim dengan hanya melihat 'cola'.

Keranjang itu di bawa masuk, dan Rin menenggak sekaleng dingin, sambil membuka surat yang ternyata hanya berisi nomor telepon dan alamat rumah. Juga sebuah permintaan.

'_Jangan lupa kirim surat'_

.

.

.

.

Paginya di halte bus yang akan membawanya menuju bandara, Rin tak menyangka bahwa Sousuke datang untuk mengantarnya. Dengan poni yang mulai memanjang, dan tubuh menjulang dibalut oleh jaket hitam, Sousuke melambaikan tangan. Dari mulutnya keluar asap-asap putih sepanjang memanggil nama Rin.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Soalnya kemarin kau sudah mengirim surat."

"Hum."

Memandang Sousuke dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, Rin kemudian tersenyum lebar sampai memamerkan gigi. Tentu saja ia senang karena Sousuke akan menjadi orang terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum lepas landas meninggalkan Jepang.

"Omong-omong dalam setahun ini, pertumbuhanmu lumayan cepat juga ya."

Sousuke mengerjap saat Rin secara tiba-tiba menepuk pucuk kepalanya—berusaha mengukur tingginya sendiri dengan Sousuke. wajah Sousuke pun turun, sengaja agar iris danaunya bersirobok dengan iris ruby Rin yang mengkilat, polos.

"Pertumbuhanmu juga cepat."

"Masa?"

"Pertumbuhan rambut."

Dan Sousuke kena _jab_ di perutnya. Tidak keras, tapi cukup untuk mengubah ekspresi tenangnya menjadi sedikit konyol.

"Nanti aku akan cukur habis rambutku untuk mengurangi resistansi air saat berenang."

"Jangan. Kau tidak akan sanggup bertahan hidup dengan kepala botak di musim panas Australia."

"Hahaha!"

Sepuluh menit mereka berbasa-basi. Menunggu bus yang akan memberangkatkan Rin. Di halte mereka hanya duduk berdampingan, membicarakan hal _random_ yang bertujuan untuk membunuh bosan. Di saat itu pula, Rin membuka satu kaleng cola, dan menenggaknya dengan nikmat tepat ketika wajah Sousuke sedang menganga.

"Cola yang kuberikan—" baru Sousuke menunjuk, Rin sudah memotong ucapannya sambil menepuk tas besar yang dikepitnya di ketiak.

"Semuanya sudah kusimpan di tas, untuk perjalanan."

Sousuke tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Jangan sampai kau mabuk cola ya."

Rin menggembungkan pipi, menenggak cola-nya dengan macho layaknya koboi-koboi dengan bir mereka.

"Tidak akan."

"Boleh kuminta satu?"

Saat itu kepala yang marun berputar, heran.

"Kenapa kau meminta sesuatu yang sudah kau berikan pada orang lain?"

"Karena salahmu yang meminum minuman kesukaanku di depan wajahku. Aku kan jadi ingin."

Rin menunjuk sebuah _vending machine_ yang kebetulan tak berada jauh dari jangkauan.

"Kau bisa beli disana, kalau ingin."

"Gee... temanku punya setumpuk cola di tasnya, dan ia menyuruhku untuk beli."

Tatapan kekanakkan Sousuke meluluh lantakkan akting keras Rin terhadapnya.

"Pfft." Kaleng cola itu berdiri diantara jarak duduk Rin dan Sousuke, "Kau boleh ambil."

"Yang sudah kau minum? Yang baru dong!"

Rin menggoyangkan telunjuk, "Tidak bisa. Lagipula aku tidak memberimu cola sisa itu dengan gratis."

"Haa? Maksudmu kau akan menjualnya?" Sousuke melotot.

Rin sudah meletakkan tas yang dipangkunya pada bangku halte. Ia berdiri tiba-tiba sambil menggulung lengan baju dan mengepalkan salah satu tangannya.

"Ayo kita tentukan dengan _janken_. Kalau kau menang, kau boleh ambil cola-ku."

Terprovokasi dengan semangat, Sousuke bangkit dari kursinya dan ikut mengepalkan tangan,

"_Jan—ken_!"

Dari kejauhan, bus bercat krim perlahan menghampiri halte, dimana Rin dan Sousuke melakukan taruhan.

"_PON_!"

"GAHHHHH!"

Sousuke mengacak surainya. Tiba-tiba saja telunjuk Rin mengarah pada arah bus yang datang.

"Ke kanan!"

"Huh?"

Sousuke refleks menoleh—dan secara mengejutkan Rin menamparnya keras-keras. Menciptakan bercak merah yang panas.

"_I—TTAIII!_"

"Hahaha! Memang lebih seru kalau main _janken_ dengan _penalty_."

Rin melirik sepintas kepada bus—yang kini sudah berdiri persis di belakangnya. Senyumnya perlahan-lahan luntur.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak bisa mendapatkan cola-nya. Maaf ya."

"Sampai jumpa—"

Kaki kecil itu hampir berputar memunggungi Sousuke yang tersentak kaget.

"Tunggu! Rin!"

Dan kini Rin kembali memunggungi bus yang sudah membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sekali lagi, _janken_."

"Oi, oi," napas Rin menghela berat, "Kau tahu kan aku harus pergi... kalau kau sebegitunya ingin cola—"

"Kalau begitu, ke kiri!"

"Huh?"

Tiba-tiba saja Rin refleks menoleh searah dengan arah telunjuk Sousuke. Meskipun fakta mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu dengan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sousuke tunjukkan padanya.

Dan—

Rin kaget.

"H-huh?"

Bukan karena apa yang ia lihat dengan mata, melainkan karena apa yang ia kecap dengan kulit. Saat sapuan lembut yang dingin menyentuh pipi gembil Rin, meninggalkan rasa yang pekat dan mudah diingat. Aroma soda dan permen karet yang menguar dari tubuh Sousuke bahkan sampai merasuki hidungnya.

"Sou—suke?"

Entah kapan terakhir kali Rin mendapat ciuman dari seseorang (termasuk orangtuanya). Masih terbengong, Rin menutupi pipi yang baru saja dijamah. Tidak mengerti benar apa yang sesungguhnya sedang terjadi.

"Semoga beruntung."

"Huh?"

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Rin."

Kepalan tangan Sousuke maju, meminta lawan di depannya untuk melakukan _brofist_ bersama.

Oh, Sousuke pintar sekali mengalihkan. Serta merta Rin menurunkan tangannya yang baru saja menutupi pipi dan kemudian ikut mengepal.

"Hm. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sousuke."

Cengiran lebar. Dari kedua belah pihak.

Detik selanjutnya bus sudah melaju tenang menjauhi halte. Meninggalkan Sousuke yang tertinggal menghirup asap kendaraan yang terbuang, dan daun-daun jingga menampari wajahnya. Berguguran.

Termasuk kaleng cola yang bersemayam di kursi halte. Tergeming dalam kondisi setengah penuh. Menunggu orang baik memungutnya—untuk dibuang.

.

.

.

.

"_Lho? Aku menang?"_

"_Lho—aku kalah?"_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Jadi, Rin. pialanya aku yang pegang ya. Ayo cepat atur kameranya."_

"_Gee... Tuhan pasti menyayangimu, Sousuke—"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Tidak. Tidak apa. Kau sudah siap belum? Kalau sudah kufoto ya satu, dua—"_

"_Tunggu, Rin."_

"_Apa lagi? Tanganku pegal nih menyangga kamera. Kalau kau komentar terus lebih baik foto sendiri-sendiri saja deh."_

"_Tidak bisa. Harus berdua..."_

"_Kok ngotot sekali sih—padahal kan tadi kita sudah berfoto dengan Ai dan Momotarou. Bukannya tujuan berfoto kali ini untuk memonopoli pialanya?"_

"_Tapi itu berempat, bukan berdua."_

"_Terus?"_

"_Aku ingin kita punya foto berdua—"_

"_H-haa?"_

"_Karena ini kemenangan perdana kita di pertandingan—"_

"_Hum.."_

"_Kenapa?"_

"_Maksudmu kemenangan perdana sebagai tim?"_

"_Hehe."_

"_Hehe."_

"_...Cengiranmu aneh."_

"_...Aku tahu. Tidak perlu diperjelas."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Um, Rin."_

"_Ya?"_

"_Bagaimana jika pialanya kita pegang bersamaan? Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah kemenangan bersama, jadi harus berbagi."_

"_Oh, sejak kapan kau jadi romantis begini."_

"_Aduh, malunya dipuji oleh perenang romantis."_

"_Ck. Kenapa aku jadi dijuluki begitu sih." _

"_Sudah takdir. Ayo cepat, nyalakan kameranya. jangan kebanyakan mendecak."_

"_Bawel. Kucium nih."_

"_Dengan senang hati, sayang."_

"_HA?"_

"_E-err... tidak. bukan apa-apa."_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_Oke. Kamera siap. Kau harus senyum, Sousuke! satu, dua—"_

"_Colaaaaa!"_

"—_Tiiga!"_

_._

_._

_**-Click-**_

.

.

.

Foto hari itu, akan menjadi bukti bahwa Sousuke telah mengatasi kecemburuannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Ngetik ini udah bolak-balik rewatch sampe buka-buka wiki—takutnya ada beberapa info penting yang kelewat—tapi tetep aja susah banget nyesuain kondisi di fic ini dengan kondisi canonnya. Ada beberapa adegan yang 'melenceng' tapi semoga ga gitu keliatan. Huhuhu /Sujud.

Akhirnya bisa jebol fandom ini juga /Manlytears. Kebetulan sekali ada yang bikin event, jadilah sambil menyelam, minum air /SungkemMbakNinjaEdit

**P.S** : judul fic ini ibaratnya semacam 'Air, aku dan kamu' LOL. Karena terlalu keju gue samarin dengan Danau dan Darah /DanTetepKeju.


End file.
